Chronicles of the Duskwatch Wiki
The Chronicles of Duskwatch Welcome, friend! If you're reading this then that likely means you have interest in the Chronicles of Duskwatch. Which is a Custom Lore Roleplay Campaign hosted by 'Firebat'. It takes place in the realm of the made up realm of Isindar An Introduction The land of Isindar, a once beautiful, vibrant kingdom of man has fallen under curse. The Spurned Queen and her minions, the Vai’kuros, have placed a curse on the realm, blotting out the sun and plaguing the earth. The once great walls that once kept the friendly peasants of this once-fair land have become not the defensive walls of the keep, but the holding walls of a prison cell. They are trapped.. It has been three years since the curse was laid upon our beautiful home, bringing all forms of calamity and monsters along with it.. Yet, there is still faith in the remaining orders of our protectors; The honorable Vanguard, the adamant Constructors, the eccentric Pyrogenists, and the ever enigmatic Witch-Hunters. For those unfamiliar with the realm of Isindar, the land was divided long ago into various sections; Undergreen Forest, now commonly called The Forsaken Woods. This land was once home to the town of Hope’s Rise and many great farms that nourished the land. All that is left now is the rotting crops and the cursed beasts that stalk the fields. To the east of the Woods is the ravine that once was the estate surrounding the esteemed library-palace of the Vai’kuros. Who were once admirable scholars and magi of the kingdom, bringing enchantment and prosperity everywhere they went, but those were times long ago.. before their minds were twisted by the very magics that once made them so blessed. Nowadays, that ravine is referred to as the Corpse’s Gulch, filled with scavengers and vicious monsters, preventing people from accessing the palace situated at the depths of the land. To the north of these lands lays what was formerly called Sonhogt, the capital of Isindar and the expansive heart of the lands. Surrounded to the North by an endless ocean and to the South by it’s borderlands. It had never been laid siege to, it was an untouched kingdom. Which made it all the more the painful as it fell into ruin.. Still, yet..there were more lands that were once part of the vast realm, but calamity sundered them from us, preventing word of mouth or travel to come through either way. We do not know how those lands fair, but we pray that we can return to them soon… Now, most sane individuals would ask, who would do this to such a land, what could cause this? There is but one answer to that.. and that is the Spurned Queen, the former ruler of Isindar. widow to the King Norbin, a man who lead the realm into prosperity for 25 years before his unfortunate demise, brought forth by his own wife. She had caught him cheating on her with a pair of noble’s daughters after having had too much drink. She, being the spiteful type, had a member of the Vai’Kuros concoct a spell to choke him to death infront of his entire court. An event, that signaled the beginning of the fall of Isindar.. Still, the Four Orders keep the land alive, even if just barely. It is to them that we owe great thanks.Therefor, it would be doing them a dishonor not to detail them, even but for a little. We shall start with the stalwart Vanguard, the former protectors of the city, armed with warhammer, sword and shield, and unbreaking greatsword. Trained from a young age, these men and women were the pride and honor of Isindar’s forces. Demonstrating ability to defeat and defend their allies with both their weapon and their valor. Still, the Vanguard would not have had a city to defend without the Constructors. Skilled with hammer, saw, pick, and shovel. These skilled craftsfolk are not the fighters of the realm, but rather the caretakers. They were responsible for building the great walls and all the settlements that lay within. While they are no longer building keeps or chapels, they are still building defenses for settlements and for the frontline fighters. Accompanied by their various mechanical Constructs which can vary from the infamous ‘Reapers’ that slice smaller enemies to shreds in but moments, to the less well known about ‘Companions’, who are designed for one purpose and that is to help the Constructor’s build faster and better. Onward more comes the fiery heart of the realm, the Pyrogenists. Once a small order of show-folk in the King’s Court. Their order has grown..and in this day and age have perfected their skills..for combat. Seen fighting off the beasts of the night with both blade and fire. They’re known to coat just about anything that they can use for combat with a variety of oils before lighting it, giving their flames qualities of which they choose. The Pyrogenists are also known to be innovative tacticians. For example, they’ve been known to order a constructor to create a barricade quickly before setting it afire and having Vanguards drive their enemies into it. One last little fact about them is an odd armament of their choice. A small ceramic pot, capable of being thrown at enemies with explosive results. And comes last..the foreign order of the Witch-Hunters. They come from one of the far borderlands of Insindar, once being only kept around to deal with the rare necromancer or cursed beast. They were akin to bounty-hunters as of the time. Times have changed. Armed with glaive, crossbow, firearms, knives, and all sorts of weaponry, the Witch-Hunters cut their way through enemies ranks like a flurry of blood and steel. Often accompanied by rare beasts of unknown origins, such as the Darkhounds, they are able to use their companions in both combat and in tracking… Still, there are many members of the kingdom outside of the Four Orders; Civilians, Psychophants, and even the miraculous Field Surgeons who save the lives of all the brave people striving to save humanity. Category:Browse